Open Your Heart to Me
by untapdtreasure
Summary: GSRSara tells Grissom it's now or never...ball is in his court
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF CSI!

Open Your Heart to Me

By: SassySaraSidle

"Come on. I'll take you home" Grissom told Sara. She was nearly arrested and charged with a DUI. He held her hand all the way to the Tahoe. She had sobered up since being brought to the station. She knew that she had screwed up, but she wondered just how bad. She sat in the passenger seat, buckled up, and wanted to sink into nothing and disappear. Grissom started the Tahoe and put it into reverse. He pulled from the parking lot onto the calm street. After getting to in the turn lane to head toward Sara's apartment, he reached for her hand again. She willingly let his fingers enter twine through hers all the while mentally pinching herself to see if she was really awake. She had dreamed of this moment ever since she had been in his seminar back at Harvard.

They hadn't moved in a few minutes, and it another minute for her to realize that they were outside her apartment complex. She let go of his hand and reached for the handle. She about had the door all the way open when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Wait" Grissom breathed almost in a whisper.

"Grissom, don't say anything you will want me to forget in tomorrow, but tell me. Be honest with me. Where do we stand?" Sara was beginning to cry now. " I have to know. I am tired of being jerked back and forth. I can't do it anymore. I have been hanging on so long here because of my friendships. I have never had those before Vegas. Warrick and Nick took me into their hearts, and I, of all people, know that I did everything that I could to test those friendships. Catherine took a little longer. She was harder to get to know and love, but we made it. I need her just like I need Warrick and Nick. And Greg, he loved me from day one. He never judged me once. He was just there for me. You, well, I have to know how you feel about me first. So, I am going to my apartment now. You are welcome to come with me. I just want you to know that unless you are ready to open and honest about where we are and what we are going to do about it, you can come and we can talk. If you aren't ready for that then go home please. Don't make me wonder anymore. Take a few minutes. Decide what you want or need to do to make this right. If you drive away, I need you to know and understand that this is your last chance. I won't be chasing you anymore. I'm done. I can't go on the way we've been going on the past year. See you upstairs."

With that Sara got out the Tahoe and started her ascent to her 4th floor apartment. She looked out her window to see if the Tahoe was still there. It was. She exhaled slowly and forced herself to sit down. Being patient was never one of Sara's good points.

She had all but given up when she heard a knock on her door. She got up smiling, but quickly shook it off. He could just be here to be honest with her about his feelings and those feelings could be nothing more than friendship.

She opened her door in an adrenaline rush. There he was and he had tears in his eyes. Gil Grissom did know how to show his emotions.

She beckoned him in. He stood just inches from her face. She drank in the smell of him.

He reached for her and pulled her to him. He reached up and traced her cheek and lips with his fingers. He wanted to kiss her right then but wanted her to know how he felt about her. He wanted her to know that he needed her like he needed air to breathe.

"Sara, I need you. I always have. When I asked you to stay in Vegas permanently. I wanted you to want me. Then I started losing my hearing and pulled back into my shell. I am truly sorry for shutting you out. I shut all of you out. And, Sara, if you haven't noticed you, Warrick, Nick, Catherine, and Greg are my family. Always have been. I need all of you to carry on, to go forth, and keep fighting and winning for our victims. You can't imagine what is was like for me to watch how each of your cases have affected you. I guess I thought you didn't need someone old like me making you feel anymore dead inside than you already felt. I was wrong. I was so sure that I would hold you back. I didn't know how to let you in. I was scared and stupid, Sara. You were willing so many times and let me know that I was the one. The one that you wanted to be with for so long and what did I do. I made you doubt yourself and your feelings. You make me whole inside and out, Sara. I want you to be a part of my life. I want you to make me feel alive. You always have with your quick whit and that gap-toothed smile. I love that about you. It would bother those ladies that are only into their appearance, but not Sara Sidle. You are who you and you don't let anyone change that. I love you. There I said it. Sara, I love you. You are it for me. I never loved anyone before you. And I will never love anyone for as long as I live. I am sorry that it you drinking to wake me up. I will make it up to you I promise."

He paused for a few seconds and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Grissom, do you even have to ask me that? I would think that by now you would," She was cut off by Grissom's mouth closing upon hers.

When they finally pulled away, Sara smiled up at Grissom. "I love you too."

"Would it be pushing it if I were to ask you if maybe I could stay with you?" Grissom asked innocently.

"I don't think that I could let you leave now even if I tried really really hard. I want you to hold me tonight. I want you to kiss me, and touch me and caress every inch of my body the way that I am going to do for you. I want to make love to you like I have never made love to a man and be there for you when you feel like your life is falling apart and be there when the times are good and bad and well I just want to be there." Sara had staked her claim and wasn't letting him back down now.

"Kiss me now and I will make all those words into reality." Grissom challenged.

She kissed him long and hard and slow and then led Grissom to the bedroom.

**A/N: Do you want more? I have to know! All reviews welcome. Good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter. Thanks!

The bedroom door slowly closed. Grissom was standing in front of Sara. He reached for her just to feel her next to him. He slowly leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Then her cheek. Then her ear. Then her lips. Sara opened her mouth to receive his kiss. It was full of warmth and passion that Sara felt her knees begin to buckle. Grissom felt her slipping away from him and reached out to steady her.

"You taste so good." She purred.

"So do you. Sara, I don't want to rush you into anything that you aren't ready to do. Don't think that I don't want to make love to you. Nothing could be further from the truth. I want to be with you so much that I'm shaking. I am terrified, Sara. Terrified that I'm not going to be what you need or are expecting me to be. Sara, I want to be everything you need and more."

Sara stopped Grissom from saying anymore by placing a finger to his lips.

"Shh! I'm done with expectations, Gris. I just want to be me and be with you just he way you are. Let's lay down and hold each other and talk. Please. Let's just see where this goes. We don't have to make love tonight for tonight to be special. Just you being here and close enough to touch is enough for me. I am scared too."

They moved to the bed and removed their shoes.

"Under or on top?" Grissom asked.

"Well, Dr. Grissom, I guess you know when to be blunt." Sara giggled.

"You know what I meant. And I'll go ahead and answer it too. UNDER!" Grissom said.

"Let me go slip into something more comfortable. Go ahead and get comfortable and climb in. There are some Cds by the stereo. Choose one if you want. To set the mood, I mean." Sara said as she slipped into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

He flipped through her collection and chose on e that said top 40 romantic hits. This wasn't his usual kind of music, but Sara much like it.

Sara emerged from the bathroom wearing a baby blue floor length satin night gown.

Grissom caught her eyes and smiled shyly. He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed under the covers.

"Come on, Honey. Come talk to me. Share your world with me, Sara. All of it." Grissom held the covers out for her to slip under.

Sara climbed into her bed and laid her head on Grissom's chest and he hugged her to him.

"I can't believe I'm here in your bed holding you like this. I never though that I would be enough for you." Grissom said sighing.

"You are more than enough for me. I just don't know if I'll be enough for you. I love you, Gil" Sara said in an almost whisper.

She spoke his given name for the first time and he shivered at the sound of it. He pulled her tighter. He kissed her hair. She lifted her eyes to meet his. He kissed them one at a time and moved on down to her mouth. He kissed her ever so softly then harder and more urgently. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues danced. They kissed and touched. He couldn't keep his eyes off of hers. They were wide open staring into each others souls.

"Make love to me, Gil. Please. Make love to me. I need to be with you."

She didn't have to say anymore. He took her ever so softly into his arms and continued kissing her. His lips left her only to move slowly down her body and kiss ever inch of her before coming back to rest on her mouth. She fumbled with the zipper on his slacks and finally got them open and he moaned.

He pulled her gown over her head and drank in the beauty of her nakedness under him. He helped her help him remove his pants and boxers.

"What about protection, Sara? I don't have anything with me." Grissom's look was only concern for her not for himself.

"I am on the pill, Grissom. We don't have to worry. I promise." Sara reassured him.

"I'm not worried. I just want you to be comfortable." Grissom continued kissing her.

He enter her ever so gently and moved slowly. They were one. The music was softly playing in the background and there moans of ecstasy were coming closer together. Sara was on the edge. She had never experienced anything like this before and Grissom loved watching her face take on all the looks of sheer happiness and amazement all at once. They reached their climax together.

When it was all over, they lay with their arms all wrapped around one another just hold on to the moment.

"Sara…" Grissom began.

"No, Gil, don't talk. Just hold me. We have all the time in the world for talking. Just be with me." and with that they made love not once more but twice more.

They finally feel into a dreamless sleep hours later. Both were completely satisfied with where the relationship went and what is was to become.

**A/N: MORE? Or NOT MORE? That is the question…so let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Open Your Heart to Me

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It is with the first chapter! Thanks for reading!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sara reached over to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock only to be held in place by a strong set of arms holding her firmly to him. She smiled at the thought of how he wanted to protect her even in his sleep. He was sleeping so soundly that the noise from the alarm clock didn't even stir him a little. She wiggled loose from his grasp and shut the annoying noise off. Then she turned to face him and snuggle back to his chest and just lay there listening to his heart beating.

She lay awake for what seemed like forever before he started waking up. She slowly pulled back so that she could look at him. He smiled at her and she smile back at him.

"Did you sleep good, Honey?" he asked inquisitively.

"Better than I have in years. How about you?" She counter questioned.

"I haven't slept that soundly since before you came to Vegas." He answered truthfully.

"Have thoughts of me been keeping you up at night, Grissom?" She quipped.

"Yeah, only in my dreams you weren't as wonderful as you were earlier today. You take my breath away, Sara. I don't know how to describe it to you." He told her pulling her back to him to snuggle.

"I know exactly what you mean, Gil. I have wanted you for so long that I thought I was going to have to leave Vegas in order to get you out of my head. You have no idea what you have done to me over the past few years. When the lab blew up and I asked you out, I was terrified that you would say yes. But when you said no, I was crushed. You didn't even try to make me understand why not. You just let me walk away. I waited in the parking lot for an hour waiting on you to come out. An hour, Gris. I don't know what made me think that you would come running after me. I should have known that you would come to me when the time was right. I guess I just didn't know if that time was ever going to come. I am so glad that it was you that came to get me the other night. I begged them to call Nicky or Ric or hell even Catherine. The only way I was going to keep from being charged was for them to call you. I was ashamed of myself. I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want anyone to see me like that. Then you came. When you said my name so softly, I didn't hear any judgment in your voice only concern. Then you took my hand and I thought I was going to die, Gil. I thought that I should try again to reach inside you and see if we had a future. So I did."

"I am so glad that you did. Sara, I have been a coward for so long. I am through being a coward, Honey! I am going to love you for the rest of my life and I don't care who knows it. Sara, where did I leave my coat?"

Was he leaving? He had just said he loved her and now was asking about his coat. At a loss for words, she just frowned. Seeing the look on her face, he just smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"I am not running, Sara. There is something I have to get out of it. Now, where is it?" he asked.

"I think you laid it on the couch." She said nervously.

He went to get his coat and reached into the pocket. He pulled a small box from the pocket and palmed it and took off back to the bedroom where Sara was waiting for his return. He saw his reflection in the mirror she had hanging on his wall. Was that him? He hoped that everyone would be able to see that smile that lit all the way up to his eyes. He wanted to shout from the roof that he was in love and that Sara was his. Or at least he hoped she was. He was about to find out.

Sara had slipped into his shirt while he was out of the room. She looked damn sexy in his shirt. He knelt down beside the bed. "Sara, are you awake?"

"Em hmm" that was all Sara could get out.

"Okay, so maybe this can wait until you are awake. I have something to ask you, but if you would rather sleep then it can wait." he knew this would pique her interest.

She say straight up in bed and looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "I am awake, Gil. Go ahead and ask me. If this has anything to do with you not finding any bacon or ham in my fridge, then you are just out of luck."

"I don't give a damn if I ever eat bacon and ham again, if you will just answer this one tiny , or rather large, question." he teased.

"On with it, man. The suspense is eating me up inside." Sara was about to jump on the bed with anticipation. She had no idea what he was going to ask her, but it had to be good for him to be playing with her so much.

"Kiss me…then I will ask you." Grissom quipped.

"Forget it, Grissom." Sara got up and headed toward the bathroom.

He grabbed her arm as she passed by. He had wanted her to get out of bed so he could do this proper.

He knelt beside her on one knee, and he looked longingly into her eyes. "Sara Elizabeth Sidle, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She looked at him in disbelief. Was he joking? What did he want her to say? When he showed her the ring that was in the box, she knew that he wasn't joking. He was anxiously waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, I will marry you" she almost whispered.

"What I didn't hear you?" He wanted to hear it again.

"Yes, Gil. I want to be your wife" Sara said again. She was louder this time.

He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and kissed her hand. The ring was a simple white gold band with a diamond in the center. It wasn't extravagant, but it was perfect for her and him. It was precious and simple. That is all she needed.

She pulled him up and hugged him. Then she kissed him ferociously. They made their way back to the bed and made love again before getting up and taking a shower to go into work.

She was standing at her dresser. She was searching her jewelry box for her white gold chain. She was pulling the band from her finger and starting to put the ring there when Grissom stopped her. He took the ring and placed it back on her finger.

"This is where that belongs, Sara. I don't care who sees it, do you? I want to tell them all. The have been waiting for this about as long as we have. They are our family. Let's leave it there and if the notice, then we tell them ok?" Grissom was looking into her eyes and pleading for her to feel the same as he did on the subject.

"OK, Gil. I thought you would like it kept to ourselves for awhile, but this is better. It is a way of being honest with not only them but ourselves as well. Here it is and here it stays" and with that she kissed him tenderly.

"Don't do that again or we will be late for work" he said to here while giving her a look that read that he wanted her again.

They made it to work with 10 minutes to spare. Sara went straight to the break room for a cup of coffee. Catherine and Warrick were pouring over some newspaper article.

"Hello, guys. What's up?" Sara said with a smile.

"Someone sure is happy today. My goodness what did you smoke before coming to work, Sar?" Catherine joked without looking up.

"I don't smoke. I just had a good day today that is all." She said and brought the cup to her lips. Catherine chose that moment to look up and saw the ring that glinted in the light.

From the doorway, Greg exclaimed, "Sara, a ring. Oh my, Grissom is going to have a stroke. Oh no! Here he comes you better put your hand down so he don't see." Catherine was smiling all the while. She had a feeling that Grissom wasn't going to care one bit.

Grissom heard Greg's words and tried to play along. "Don't let me see what?"

"Just this rock I have on my finger that is all. What do you think Grissom?" Sara looked at him and smiled.

"That is just lovely, Sara. Someone knows what you like, don't they? I would say I did a good job picking this out, don't you think so, Catherine?" Grissom asked smiling at Sara.

Nick had come in the break room after that was said and didn't know what to make of the room full of idiots he was watching.. There were various facial expressions around the room. Greg was shocked. Catherine was so happy she thought she was going to burst. Warrick smiled and hugged Catherine. Nick just stood there. He didn't get what was going on.

"OK, did Ecklie quit. What is with you people?" Nick asked dumbly.

"Oh, no, Nick! Nothing like that. Me and Sara are getting married that is all." Grissom deadpanned.

"That's all!" Nick cried. He rushed over to Sara and picked her and squeezed the life out of her before setting her back on both feet. "Sara, I knew he would get it one day."

Nick slapped Grissom on the back and said "You better take care of her. She is my lil sis and I don't take kindly to seeing her unhappy."

"You have nothing to worry about, Nick. I love her and I am going to make her happy for the first of my life." Grissom said and with that it was back to work as usual. Grissom handed out assignments and off they went.

Later that night, or morning, for that matter, Grissom was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Sara had just poked her head in and told him that she would be ready to go in about 5 minutes. When she came back from the locker room, she had changed clothes. She was wearing a black skirt with a butterfly top. He looked up and smiled.

"Tell me, Sara. Why do you look so nice?" Grissom asked shyly.

"Cause we are getting married today." Sara said before losing her nerve.

"Say what?" Grissom asked standing up.

"You heard me. We are getting married in 2 hours. Come on. I have to take you home so you can change. Come on. Unless you have changed your mind." Sara waited for his response.

A/N: SO what do you think? I know that it took awhile to get this next chapter out there but I had to have time and with a 2 and half year old you don't have much time. So do you want more? Or NOT?

Sassy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me!

Chapter 4

Before he could answer, his cell phone rang. "Grissom!" he breathed into the phone.

He listened to the caller and calmly said, "Sorry, Warrick, we can't make it to breakfast today. Maybe next time. I am getting married in two hours. Next time you see me I will be a married man."

He pulled the phone from his ear for a second, and Sara heard an excited scream.

"Catherine, calm down. We'll call you back in a few ok." Grissom told her patiently.

"Sara, you know we can't keep them from hunting down every chapel to find out where we are going. So, you want to let them come, Honey. I mean, they are family. Give me the details, and I will call her back and give her the details. Then we don't have to call anyone else. You know how Catherine is. Whatever she learns goes in her ears and out her mouth. Sometimes it can be used for good. Like now. So details, Sara. I don't even know them." Grissom said smiling at Sara.

Sara was stunned. She thought it was going to take an hour and a half to convince Grissom that this was the right thing to do, but look at him. He is taking this all well.

"Grissom, I didn't really make reservations at a chapel. I just thought we could pick one. I know that I don't want to get married by Elvis or at the alien chapel or by the godfather man. I just want a nice quite romantically themed chapel were we can become a family. I don't mind the guys being there. I just don't know where to tell them to go to because I don't know where we are going. So, do you have any suggestions. I love you, Gil." Sara said looking down at her feet.

"Sara, look at me. I love you too. I want to marry you. I don't want to waste any more time. I know this quaint little chapel down on Staten Street. A friend of mine got married there a couple years ago. I was his best man. It was a lovely ceremony. You get to pick your music. I even think they have some dresses and suits to use. I know how you feel about wearing other people's clothes, but it would make for a nice picture. Don't let me forget my camera. Let's call Catherine." Grissom said. Before he picked up his cell phone, he pulled Sara to him and kissed her tenderly.

**3 hours later**

**Bride's Room**

**La Rosa Chapel**

**May 24, 2004**

Sara was pacing back and forth. Catherine was all smiles while she watched her pace.

"Come here, Sara. Let me do something with your hair. It will help pass the time. Come on I brought my hair and makeup kit. I am not going to put makeup on you though cause you look beautiful without it. I am sure that is something that Grissom loves about you. I am so happy for you. I am so happy for him too. I was beginning to think that he would never find anyone that would make him happy. He loves you so much. I knew that when you first came here from San Francisco. He smile went all the way to his eyes when he looked at you. I had never seen anyone affect him like that. I just never thought it would take four years before he finally let his guard down and admitted to himself." Catherine told her.

She had pulled Sara's hair back and twisted it some with the curling rod that she kept in her hair kit. It wasn't anything spectacular, but Sara was crying when Catherine let her see herself in the mirror.

"Thank you, Catherine. Will you stand beside me? Be my Maid of Honor?" Sara asked turning to face Catherine.

"Oh, Sara, I would love too." Catherine said giving Sara a hug.

**Groom's Room**

Grissom was pacing the room. Warrick was trying to calm him down.

"Grissom, you are going to wear a hole in the floor if you don't sit down and try to relax." Warrick joked trying to calm him.

"I know it. I know it. I just won't believe this is really happening until Sara and I are married. Even then I might not believe it. I am usually calm under pressure, but in all my 48 years I have never been the one at the end of the aisle waiting on the bride. I don't know how I am supposed to be acting. I think that I am going to faint, Rick." Grissom said sitting down and putting his head between his knees and taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"I wonder how Sara is coping. I hope that Catherine can keep her under control." Warrick said picturing Sara stressing.

"Catherine is the mother of a preteen age daughter. Sara should be a piece of cake." Grissom said getting his self back together as much as humanly possible under the circumstances.

**40 minutes later**

Grissom and Sara were standing together at the altar. They were hand-in-hand. All their friends were there watching them commit to one another. Nick, Greg, Doc Robbins, David, David's fiancé, and Mia were all there watching the happy couple take their vows. Catherine was Sara's Maid of Honor, and Warrick was Grissom's Best Man.

They said their vows. They opted for the traditional wedding vows.

The minister said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. Now, you may kiss the bride."

With that Grissom took Sara into his arms and kissed her gently. Everyone applauded the happy couple. Sara couldn't stop smiling at Grissom. She held his hand , now clad with his wedding ring, like a lifeline. She never wanted to let him go. At that moment, everything was wonderful.

They all went out to celebrate the nuptials. At dinner, Warrick toasted the happy couple. "I never thought I would ever see you married, Grissom. I mean we all knew Sara loved you and you loved her, but we wondered just when you two would stop playing hard to get with one another. We had a bet going and sadly to say I lost to Nick. He can read people you know. He had it nailed when he said that you two would either be hitched or at least dating by September. I wish you two all the happiness in the world. You both deserve it. Just remember this. Don't hold you head down cause you miss everything that life is painting around you and keep your heart open. When things look bad, keep your hearts open and remember that as long as you love each other nothing is worth losing each other over. I speak for everyone when I say that we all love you and are happy for you. To Sara and Gil. I thought one Grissom was bad. Now, we got us two."

Glasses were clinking. Sara couldn't keep her eyes off of Grissom, and he the same. Five minutes later, Grissom reached for Sara and pulled her onto her feet. "Dance with me, Mrs. Grissom." The song that was playing was "The Closest Thing to Crazy". Sara was wrapped in Grissom's arms and had her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Grissom stated half way through the song.

"We can't just leave, Gil. They are here to celebrate us. It wouldn't be right." Sara said.

"I don't think they expect us to stay with them all night you know. This is our wedding night. I want to take you home and make love to you all night until you are begging me to stop. Come on, Sara. I got to have you." Grissom whispered in her ear. With that he took her hand and led her to the table where everyone was drinking wine and champagne.

"Everyone, I am sure that you won't mind if we duck out and head home. We are kind of tired. All this excitement ain't good for an old man" Grissom deadpanned. Sara poked him in the ribs.

"We know you ain't tired. Neither of you hardly sleep. We know you want to take you new bride home to consummate your marriage." Greg said. He had clearly had to much to drink already. He would have never have said that to his boss otherwise.

Sara blushed. Grissom just smiled.

**20 minutes later**

**Grissom's Townhouse**

The radio was playing some romantic notes. Candles were lit. And Sara and Grissom were naked standing in the bedroom kissing. They were slowly moving to the notes of the song playing. Grissom picked her up and carried her to the bed. He made love to her like it was their first time and held her all night long. He woke her up in the morning and made love to her all over again and again. Everything was perfect or so they thought.

**4 weeks later**

"Grissom, I have to tell you something. I think this is good, but I don't know if you will." Sara said smiling at him.

"What is it?" Grissom asked getting worried.

"I'm, well, We're pregnant." Sara said looking at Grissom to see what he was thinking.

"I'm going to be a dad? Oh, Sara, this is wonderful. Now we will have it all." Grissom said picking her up and kissing her. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He was still kissing her when he suddenly pulled back and looked at her.

"This won't hurt the baby will it?" he asked Sara.

"No. Are you really happy, Gil?" She asked.

"Yes" he said. Then he showed her just how happy her truly was.

**February 26, 2005**

Grissom carried the tiny bundle out into the waiting room to the crowd that had gathered waiting the arrival of the new Grissom.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Gillianna Leigh Grissom. Her mom is doing fine. So is her proud old man. You can see Sara in about an hour. She will be in a room then. It will tomorrow before you all get to hold baby Gilly. I have to get her back now before Sara comes after me and kills me. She hasn't gotten to hold her yet."

Everything was right with the world now. They were happy. They had their baby and they had each other. That was all the needed in the world. The were a family.

The End

Thanks to everyone that reviewed or didn't review but read. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
